What is Thanksgiving?
by KillforKlondike
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons. And Thanksgiving. What could possibly go wrong? And where does brink back for them to eat?


I didn't think to write this until around noon and it hit me. My God, it's Thanksgiving. And I haven't written anything yet. Well now I have. Enjoy!

Ps: I had to flip a coin over which group I wanted to play with today. I ended up doing this because my quarter was sent flying and rolled down into my heat/air conditioner vent.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap.

**

* * *

**

Autobot Base

"Optimus, I'm glad you're letting us have Thanksgiving here at the base. I don't know that everyone could've fit in my house." Sam said as he set the fifth turkey down on the middle table they had set up in the hanger. Everyone from Epps to Sam great-aunt Merriam had been invited to have Thanksgiving dinner with the Autobots. Of course Merriam had a stroke after receiving her invitation, but at least she was in the med bay in an oxygen tent. That did count in Sam's book.

**Far away in an underground base**

"Oh pleaze Megatron, pleaze let uz 'ave Thankzgiving dinna!" Blitzwing begged from his position on the wall. After the Twinkie incident he had been recovered and then chained to the wall. "No. We're Decepticons, not those soft-aft Autotrash." Megatron said, not bothering to look up from working on his cannon.

"Vat if I promize to torment Starscream vit mein singing?"

"…Caramelldansen?"

"Ant many more."

"Fine. But you have to get whatever you need."

Megatron let Blitzwing loose and turned back to the work at hand. Blitzwing started towards the entrance but stopped to think of one little problem.

"Megatron, vhere vould I find a turkey?"

**Autobot Base**

All of the usual onlookers of the Autobots' games had shown up and had brought along some kind of dish to share. The Autobots had done the same, but none of the humans were about to try energon or oil. There came to be a total of seven turkeys, eight green bean casseroles, at least ten bags of chips, five twelve packs of beer, and a grand total of twenty-three pies. Sam and Michaela were in charge of filling in the Autobots on the idea of Thanksgiving and what humans usually do to celebrate.

Optimus was pleased with the idea of a diverse group of people coming together to celebrate unity. But after he was told that more than likely that's not what really happened between the natives and the pilgrims he lost a little bit of his gusto. Ironhide was in love with the football game and the two groups gathered in the corner of the base shouting for their teams. Figures.

Bee altogether was having a ball entertaining everyone with his antics. At one point he grabbed a turkey and beaned Prowl in the side of the head. Needless to say Prowl banished Bee over to a bare corner for a 'time out' as Sam called it.

The other Autobots were just going to treat the holiday with cheerful tolerance. It was fine for the humans to be happy, but they weren't going to get involved if this thing turned ugly.

**With Blitzwing**

"Vhere, oh vhere has mein little turkey gone, o vhere, oh vhere could he be?!" Blitzwing was singing as he went around through the local wildlife preservation area. Why he thought he would attract one that way, no one was around to care. He had been walking around for hours looking for a turkey, but had yet to find even one. And there he saw it. Straight ahead of him he saw a turkey the size of a fat file cabinet. It strutted regally through the clearing, stopped to look at Blitzwing, and then continued on his way.

His face turned to Angry. "Tah-get aqui-ahed. I'm gonna get you ya ovah grown chicken!"

Angry proceeded to chase the turkey through the preservation with his missiles.

Let's check back on the Autobots, shall we?

**Autobot Base**

"Alright everyone, gather around the tables!" Mrs. Witwicky shouted over the noise of the people and robots. Everyone ran to take their places, scrambling to get the closest seats to the turkeys. The Autobots shuffled around the humans and stood behind Sam and Michaela's seats. Bee kneeled down next to Sam. "What are we doing now?" Sam turned his head sidesways, never taking his eyes away from the golden turkey in front of him.

"We're going to say a prayer before we eat."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just because. And aren't you supposed to still be in the corner?"

Right on cue, Prowl took hold of the back of Bee's head and dragged him back to his corner.

Sam turned back to the food. Poor Bee. Oh well…TIME FOR STUFFING!

**With Blitzwing**

Angry subsided as Cold took his place as the acting personality of their shared body. "Vat ve need to do iz make un strategy. First ve must lay un trap for zis turkey." Cold switched to Random. "Ooh, I'll find ze box and ze string. Angry, jou find un stick!" Random switched to Angry. "Jou find un stick. I'm going to fry ze bird!" Angry once more switched to Cold. "Nein, ve vill lay un trap."

"Fry!"

"Trap!"

"Fry!"

"Trap!"

"Strawberry Shortcake, jou look vonderfull!"

**Later at the Decepticon Base**

"Vell, I couldn't find un turkey, but look vhat I got!"

BlackArachnia looked at the contents of the bag and then back at Blitzwing.

"Blitzwing, take those back or I will shove that Twinkie so far up your tail pipe you'll taste your own exhaust."

* * *

I blame this whole thing on the fact that I've been waiting for the hair dye to finish up in my hair. The dye messes with yer mind man...YER MIND!


End file.
